Teli
Teli is the romantic/friendship pairing between Tori Pritel and Eli Frieden. Eli and Tori have been friends since they were little kids, but they're friendship started to get closer after Eli's best friend, Randy Hardaway, moved away. We went through something pretty terrible. We're still going through it. The one thing that's made it bearable is that you've been there. ''-Tori Pritel, Masterminds: Criminal Destiny'' Other Names Toreli '('Tor'i/'Eli) Elori '('El'i/T'ori) Tori's Opinion of Eli It is hinted at multiple times in the trilogy that Tori has a crush on Eli. She cares for him quite a bit and comforts him when he needs it. She states in the third book that she thinks Eli is really good looking and that she admires him. Eli's Opinion of Tori While it isn't as obvious, it is hinted at multiple times that Eli has feelings for Tori too. He also cares for her a lot and is shown with how worried he got when she was almost kidnapped in Masterminds: Payback. He got jealous when Tori started to have a celebrity crush on Blake Upton, who looks exactly like him. He also says that he finds it really easy to talk to her and that she's really smart, in a common sense way. Significant Moments Masterminds * She tries comfort him at Randy’s goodbye party * He says she’s easy to talk to * He thinks she’s really smart in a common sense way * She wants to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything is going to be okay when he talks about Randy’s letter * She says that him taking everything so seriously is one of the things she likes about him * He thinks she’s a great artist * She’s worried when he gets sick, so worried in fact, that she calls his house probably 20 million times, and passes by his house, hoping to catch a glimpse of him through a window * She wants to throw her arms around him when he gets better * She’s concerned about what happened to him * She squeezes his wrist (not Malik’s) when she hears a noise * Amber says that you’d have to be locked in a closet not to notice that Tori has brewing kind of a crush on Eli * Amber thinks Tori started an Eli collection * She goes to his house to tell him about her decision to leave Serenity * He tries to help her when they get sick at the barrier * He tries to be careful when she jumps out of the truck * The second person he calls for is her when he can't find her * The second person she calls for is him she can't find him * She was relieved when she heard his voice Criminal Destiny He tries to help her when the Purple People Eater spots her She was worried about where he was when they were in the motel room They most likely helped each other wash the blood off from their “surgery” in the creek She says that he isn’t the murderer type and that he’s sensitive and gentle and smart She wonders where he is when she wakes up scared He makes her laugh She said that she liked being with him, that in Serenity they were getting to be pretty close and that Malik used to tease them about being boyfriend/girlfriend. Also, that all at once, she realizes how much she likes hanging out with him She was worried when she hit him over the head with a trash can She wanted to say this to him: We went through something pretty terrible. We’re still going through it. The one thing that’s made it bearable, is that you’ve been there. He held her hand for a long time and reassured her that everything was going to be fine When he can’t see her anymore, he worries about where she is He tries to assure her that Amber and Malik are probably fine Payback They argue over who’s going to carry groceries next He thinks that her smile is remarkable He gets worried and angry when a man tries to kidnap her He says that it’s good to see her happy She promises to help him stay awake He gets jealous when she says that Blake is “''gorgeous''” She likes Blake because he looks like Eli She remembers when she told Amber that Eli was really good-looking People think they’re dating He refused to run when she was captured He tries to fight her captors She thinks he’s brilliant They were leaning on each other, to not fall asleep Tori says that she admires him He pushed her out of the way when there was sharks and manta ray raining down Eli says that he’ll never forget when he and Tori were in the Girl Scout Cookie warehouse They hugged